Las fuerzas de Van der Waals
by Mavalu
Summary: Todo lo que nos rodea es quimica


Las fuerzas de Van der Waals

by Mavalu

Rachel empezaba a acostumbrarse a aquella rutina. Una o dos veces por semana le llamaban por teléfono de la central informándola de un nuevo caso, ella iba a buscarle al laboratorio en el que se encontrara en ese momento y partían juntos de viaje para intentar solventar el problema presentado. Pero aquel día no.

Entró en el laboratorio buscándole. Aquel lugar estaba lleno de cachivaches que conocía de vista pero que no sabría nombrar ni en un millón de años. Echó un vistazo y lo localizó en un rincón, sentado en un taburete, mirando atentamente unos papeles. Rachel encontró un asiento y lo arrastró sentándose a su lado.

- ¿Que es tan interesante que ni siquiera levantas la vista para saludar?

- Hola – dijo simplemente

- Hola – sonrió. No se ofendió. Al principio le resultaba extraño trabajar con un tipo que adoraba la ciencia en lugar del béisbol y las mujeres. Después de un tiempo comprendió que Jacob no era una persona corriente. Era un científico al que su trabajo le apasionaba de tal manera que las cosas cotidianas eran secundarias para él.

Se quedó allí esperando a que él tuviera algo que decir. Mientras tanto se dedicó a mirar a su alrededor y le llamó la atención una especie de botella grande de cristal unida a un serpentín también de cristal por el que circulaba un liquido amarillento. Le pareció muy bonito observar como las burbujas giraban en el interior y se desplazaban de manera aleatoria. Ladeó la cabeza como hipnotizada y se ausentó por completo, tanto que un ligero toque en su hombro la devolvió a la realidad de manera un poco brusca.

- Te decía que eso es un alambique.

- ¿Perdón? - parpadeó confusa, no sabia de que le estaba hablando

- Ese cacharro, como tu llamas a todo lo que hay aquí y que te tiene tan fascinada es un alambique. Sirve para destilar líquidos, separa los componentes básicos de una mezcla en estado liquido.

- Ah, vaya, que interesante – dijo convencida – y ¿que estas destilando?

- Cerveza. Pretendo averiguar si tal como dice su etiqueta, no contiene nada de alcohol.

- ¿Por que? - preguntó extrañada.

- Simple curiosidad.

Rachel arqueó las cejas mientras asentía. Ya casi nada que viniera de él le causaba sorpresa.

- ¿Tenemos un caso? - preguntó Hood mientras volvía a meter la nariz en los papeles que sostenía en las manos.

- No, lo cierto es que no. Tenía un rato libre y he pensado en invitarte a comer.

Él arrugó el entrecejo extrañado mirándola por encima de los papeles.

- Pero tu jornada laboral acabó esta mañana, tienes la tarde libre. Vete a casa y descansa o diviértete, sal por ahí. Yo estaré bien.

- Lo se, no me preocupa eso. Simplemente me apetecía comer contigo.

- ¿Por que?, ¿no pasas suficiente tiempo conmigo?

Rachel sonrió serena. Ciertamente pasaba poco más o menos que todo su tiempo con él. Ya casi no tenia vida propia, pero eso ya lo había asumido el día que decidió ser agente del FBI. Lo que no esperaba era tener un compañero tan peculiar y que encima le gustara tanto su compañía. Hood era una persona culta, humilde y prudente y le fascinaba que tuviera respuesta para casi todo.

- Me caes bien – afirmó convencida.

Jacob sonrió levemente y volvió a meter la nariz en los papeles que tenía delante, parecía fascinado por lo que allí había escrito, tanto que Rachel comenzaba a tener curiosidad.

- ¿Que lees?

- Química.

- ¿La química se lee? - preguntó extrañada

Él sonrió complacido por el interés generado.

- Si, claro. Pero en realidad se interpreta, se calcula o incluso se dibuja.

- Explicame eso – y acercó mucho más el taburete, sentándose justo al lado.

- Mira – le mostró una gráfica junto a unos garabatos hechos a mano – esto define claramente las fuerzas que se generan entre los átomos que forman todo aquello que conocemos. Estos interactúan entre ellos y generan fuerzas de atracción o repulsión caracterizando de manera inequívoca la molécula de la que forman parte.

Rachel no pudo evitar arrugar la nariz, no acababa de comprenderlo del todo.

- Verás – hizo un pausa dejando los papeles en el banco del laboratorio – Imagina que somos dos átomos pero un poco más grandes – sonrió con picarda – gira el taburete y ponte frente a mi – Rachel obedeció – bien – hizo una pausa – si yo me acercara a ti ¿que crees que ocurriría?

- No se, ¿nada?

- Respuesta incorrecta. Hagamos la prueba – se inclinó hacia ella despacio hasta que ambos rostros quedaron a un escaso palmo de distancia - ¿que sientes?

Ella se quedó petrificada. El estomago le acababa de dar un vuelco y sus manos se habían puesto a sudar de repente. No sabía que le ocurría pero no se sentía cómoda. Tenia los ojos de Hood clavados en los suyos y por primera vez desde que trabajaba con él tuvo ocasión de observarlos detenidamente. Eran de un verde profundo y limpio. Eran fascinantes y absolutamente perfectos.

- Me intimidas un poco, la verdad – respondió intentando no parecer estúpida.

Jacob se incorporó de nuevo sonriendo.

- Efectivamente. Te sientes incómoda porque no me has dado permiso para invadir tu espacio personal. No has establecido ese tipo de interacciones conmigo por tanto has generado una fuerza de repulsión. Con los átomos ocurre algo similar.

Ella le miró como si estuviera hechizada. No ya por el hecho de haber experimentado un sentimiento revelador hacia su compañero sino porque él no fuera consciente de lo que acababa de provocar.

- Oh – consiguió decir. Parpadeó varias veces intentando aclarar sus ideas, estaba muy confusa.

- ¿Vamos a comer? - preguntó de repente rompiendo el encanto que se había creado por la situación.

- S.. si.. – titubeó – claro, vamos.

Ya salían por la puerta cuando Hood se giró sobre si mismo y clavándole la misma mirada de antes le puso una mano en el hombro.

- Por cierto, acabas de experimentar las fuerzas de Van der Waals. Bueno – hizo una pausa – solo la de repulsión - y sonrió con los ojos.

Rachel sintió de nuevo el nudo en el estomago y pensó que no tenía tan claro que fuera la de repulsión.

FIN


End file.
